Flight of Hawkmey (Episode)
Flight of Hawkmey (ハクメイの飛行, Hakumei no Hikō) is the eighth episode of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. Summary 0073-SC: The interior of Colony Wagner is shown as life progresses. A 10-year old black-haired kid runs around with his friends in the colony as they go to school when a colony-wide announcement is made: Colony Globe (a colony in the same cluster as Wagner) has proclaimed itself the Arian Homeland and has started a ring-wide shut down. On top of this, several Proto-class cruisers are shown to be nearing the colony as the announcer continues. She says that everyone is to remain at home until this attack is over. 0087-SC: after the opening, a recap is given for the previous episode. The crew of the EUS-0098 Grissomm have gotten a hold of a complete map of the region, though only filled with the geological locations and no Arian military bases are listed. Doralus is visibly confused on what to do by this point as he decides on it. Mirai Akkah remembers that she brought up that there were rumors of an Earth Union base somewhere to the south-east from where they are. Doralus considers it too risky to try, but he'll send out someone to check on that fact. Meanwhile, Takumi Salamis and Kara Fumiko are talking with each other while Deva Kars draws. Takumi tells her that he met someone in Tetaria and that he's met the love of his life. Kara laughs as she points out that he's always been such a romantic. Takumi acts with sarcasm towards her as Deva asks out loud if big brother is manning up. He goes along with it, while Kara keeps laughing. Suddenly, Takumi is called to the launch bay as he goes, saying bye to the two. As soon as he gets there, he meets with Doralus and engineer Forrest about his mission: he'll be launching in the MHM2A-13581 Hawkmey Fighter to the south-east to check if there's an Earth Union base located in the region. In order to accomplish this, the Hawkmey has been given extra boosters to enable it to go at Mach speeds. He asks what he's supposed to do if he finds it, Doralus saying that he'll request for supplies for the repairs required for the ship. Takumi asks why Sigro can't do it, and Doralus says that he's going to be resting in his room for a while. Speaking of Sigro, he's in his room, sitting on his bed, remembering everything from the attack on Colony Ark up to now, reminiscing about when he went berserk. Outside, Anima puts down a tray in front of his door and tells him about it before slowly leaving. Meanwhile, Takumi, in his pilot suit, stands in the bridge as Doralus explains to him that'll need to take the ship to the appropriate coordinates and angle to help him converse on as much fuel as possible for the return trip there is no base there. Walter Cotard enters the bridge, after having been sitting in his makeshift quarters for several days now, and says that they have him and that they should pick him up. Takumi agrees to the plan as Doralus tells Mirai to take out the ship from its hiding spot. As it leaves the ruins, its appearance alerts the Arians in the area, and John Ars Arias is informed about it. Darius Ceylon comes with him to assess the situation and sees that the ship is trying to launch something out. He tells John a little too late as the Hawkmey is launched out and rises up beyond the cloud layer. As if on purpose, the Grissomm disappears from the radar, confusing John on how it could do this. Darius speculates that the Grissomm probably has a radar jamming system, but it's probably damaged from the constant fighting. John makes note of that, but wishes to still confirm that when they manage to get the blueprints for it. Meanwhile, Takumi is suffering through the G-forces from the launch, though he's somehow withstanding it. He manages to escape sight as he's going too fast for any one to catch. He starts to slow down as the boosters retract into the main frame. Suddenly, he's being hailed by the rumored EU base about where he came from. He tells them about the Grissomm and their situation, and that they request supplies for repairs. He also reluntantly says that they have Cotard onboard their ship. They start to set up the flight of several EUS-0077 Eradiator-class supply ships as the communication officer tells Takumi to return to his ship and wait for them to come. He does just that as he dashes back to the Grissomm. However, John has already authorized the flight of the ABS-EF1001 Vulture-class and numerous AFP-EF1003 Kaiser fighters jets. Among the pilots is Amy Jagon, operating as a squad leader. They start attacking the Hawkmey as it flies back, forcing Takumi to contact the Grissomm for help. Doralus hears it and reluctantly sends out Sigro and the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam. He manages to rise up into the atmosphere and fire on them with the vulcans. Only a few get hit and shot down, while Amy gets in front of the Hawkmey, ready to hit the cockpit when a gleam in both their eyes happens, as they both space out and pass each other. Amy realizes what happened, but she wonders why it happened. Takumi does so too until he decides to ignore it and fly back to the Grissomm. Sigro keeps fighting without regard for his own safety. He eventually destroys them all and returns to the Grissomm, though with this sickly look in his face. Later, the supply ships arrive, under the command of Alex Fyre, as she gives them all they need for repairs and takes Cotard with her. She speaks directly with Doralus and tells him that the Earth Union is conducting a full-scale attack that the Grissomm is ordered to attend before heading to EU headquarters. Before she leaves, she also gives Doralus reports from her base, which has gotten all data for the fights the Grissomm and her crew has gone through. He tells him that it seems that his pilots are special, a bit too special. She leaves, leaving Doralus confused as he just goes back into his ship. Meanwhile, a small car is taken out (approved by Doralus a little while ago), with Takumi driving as he heads for Tetaria. He goes there and finds Amy walking around the city, shopping for goods. He reintroduces himself to her, and she somehow remembers him. They decide to spend time together, walking around the city, having fun. They bond for a bit when Takumi takes her back to his small car, which has brought a canvas and art tools. He says to her that he would like to paint her, and to have her permission to have such a thing. She's amused by how flustered he's acting as she agrees, sitting still while drawing her impressively. Meanwhile, Sigro wanders back to his room, with Anima waiting outside. He tries to go inside, but Anima stops him. She tells him that his behavior is scaring her and all of his friends, and that she wants to help him. He just looks at her before going into his room and locking the door behind him. Anima starts crying outside, saying that he's changed. Trivia